Pour une histoire de papier
by yuki-604
Summary: Grâce à une pile de papier administratif, Koizumi reprend espoir...  KoizumixOtani


Petit one-shot (enfin, petit... il est un peu long quand même !) sur Koizumi et Otani, juste un petit épisode entre deux évènements de la série... L'histoire se situe après le voyage scolaire.

Bonne lecture !

**Pour une histoire de Papier:**

Ces murs d'un blanc immaculé, ces tables de faux bois toutes semblables, ces élèves moroses... Tout dans cette salle de cours me déprimais. Et je ne parlais même pas du cours en lui-même !

Le prof, petit et bedonnant, le récitait d'une voix monotone, son front découvert par une calvitie naissante luisant de sueur.

Sans même prendre la peine d'être discrète, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et retint un soupir contrarié : Encore vingt-cinq minutes ! Résignée, je décidais de prendre mon mal en patience. Constatant que le prof me jetait un regard mauvais, je gribouillais rapidement quelques mots sur ma feuille, histoire de m'épargner ses foudres.

Puis, relevant les yeux, je survolais rapidement des yeux les élèves passifs autours de moi pour m'arrêter sur un en particulier :

Plus petit d'au moins une tête que ses camarades, brun, les cheveux mi-longs dont quelques mèches rebelles venaient tomber devant ses yeux chocolats, je le trouvais beau. Même l'air un peu idiot de celui qui ne comprend pas le cours qu'affichait son visage fin faisait partit de son charme (à mes yeux du moins). Oui, j'aimais ce nain idiot qu'était Otani. Et il le savait. Mais il ne me voyait que comme une partenaire de comédie !

A cette pensée, la colère flamba à nouveau en moi et le regard pensif que je portais sur le petit brun se chargea de venin. Il dut le sentir car il se tourna vers moi, l'air un peu perdu. Puis il m'adressa un grand sourire naïf et mon cœur eut des ratés. Ma rage retombée, je me concentrais sur ma feuille, pratiquement vierge, devant moi et soupirais.

J'étais parfaitement consciente que la colère qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que je repensait à la réaction d'Otani face à ma déclaration n'était là que pour camoufler la blessure béante que m'avait laissé ses mots...

Mais qu'y pouvais-je ?

De toute façon, il valait mieux que Otani me croit fâchée plutôt que déprimée : Il culpabiliserait. Il ne m'aimait pas, certes, du moins il n'en était pas sur, mais il s'en voudrait quand même de me blesser. Il était comme ça...

Toute à mes pensées, je ne vis pas les vingt-cinq minutes passer et la sonnerie de fin des cours (le dernier de la journée !) me pris au dépourvue.

Peinant à renouer avec mon environnement, je clignais des yeux et vit mes camarades se lever, euphoriques, prêts a partir. Je les imitais maladroitement quand le professeur appela :

-Les délégués, venez me voir s'il vous plait !

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans la salle mais il ne restait plus que le prof et moi : Otani avait déjà décampé. Grinçant des dents, je trainais des pieds jusqu'au bureau ou le professeur, après m'avoir reproché mon attitude en classe, me confia une énième pile de papier à monter en salle des professeurs pour la remettre au prof de géographie. Il me parla d'une obscure raison de conseils à venir, mais je n'écoutais que d'une oreille et ne compris donc pas grand-chose. Je fus soulagée lorsque l'homme en face de moi se tut enfin pour m'indiquer d'un geste la pile de papier en question : Mon soulagement fut de courte durée : Cette pile était monstrueusement lourde ! Lorsque le professeur m'installa la pile instable dans les bras, je titubais, surprise par son poids. De plus, la pile s'élevait tellement haut que, malgré ma taille fort respectable, je devais lutter pour voir au-dessus.

Chargée de ce fardeau, je sortis de la salle et fermais la porte avec mon pied. A nouveau, la colère m'envahit et des pensées haineuses se mirent à grésiller sous mon crâne. Ce maudit nain ! Quand je lui aurait mis la main dessus, je lui ferais regretter de m'avoir lâchement abandonnée. S'il avait été là, au lieu de filer à son basket, on se serait partagé cette pile infernale et la transporter aurait été un jeu d'enfant !

Pour me changer les idées, je me mis machinalement à chantonner à mi-voix une vieille chanson d'Umibozu.

Ce faisant, je ne faisais plus vraiment attention à où je posais les pieds, effectuant le trajet de mémoire. J'arrivais ainsi à l'escalier et je commençais à le grimper, ahanant sous l'effort.

Bon dieu que c'était lourd ! Et cette fichue salle qui était encore à l'étage du dessus...

Arrivée en haut des marches, j'inspirais bruyamment. Fichu Otani ! J'allais lui faire payer chacune des douloureuses minutes que je passais à me trimballer ce fardeau !

C'était la fin de la journée, j'étais fatiguée, j'avais révisée jusqu'à tard hier soir et de plus j'avais très mal dormi, les mots d'Otani me hantant jusque dans mes rêves, m'empêchant de trouver le repos... En bref, j'étais loin d'être au mieux de ma forme.

Serrant les dents, je me forçais à penser à autre chose: Je pourrais me laisser aller une fois ma tâche terminée.

Par dessus ma pile de feuille, je vis les marches du second escalier se profiler lentement.

_«Allez ! _M'exhortais-je mentalement,_ c'est les derniers!»_

En posant le pied sur la première marche, j'eus l'impression que le poids de la pile, déjà important, doublait et je grognais. Mes jambes, déjà affaiblies, se mirent à trembler. Grimaçant, je montais le pied et le posais sur la marche supérieure. Avec difficulté, je répétait l'opération, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, cinq fois. Je commençais à apercevoir le bout du supplice quand, à la treizième marche, mon pied ripa sur le bord de la marche. Privée d'appui, entrainée par le poids de cette maudite pile, je me sentie partir en arrière.

Je poussais un bref cri de surprise mêlé d'effroi et dévalais les marches sur le dos avant d'atterrir durement sur le sol, en bas des marches, les feuilles voletant encore autour de moi. Puis la dernière d'entre elles m'atterrit sur le genou et, tandis que la douleur éclatait dans mon dos avant de se répandre lentement dans tout mon corps, je laissais échapper un faible gémissement.

Ce que ça faisais mal ! Décidément, ce n'étais pas mon jour...

Mes paupières se fermèrent alors que la souffrance augmentait d'un cran.

Je restait un moment ainsi, sans bouger le moindre muscle, allongée sur le sol de béton froid du lycée, les yeux fermés, serrant les dents pour ne pas geindre de douleur. Les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues et je savais qu'elles ne venaient pas uniquement de la douleur... Dans le silence complet qui régnait autour de moi, mes pensées m'échappèrent et s'envolèrent vers Otani. Pourquoi est-ce que ça c'était passé comme ça ?

Des bruits de pas près de moi me tirèrent de mes noires ruminations mais je n'eus pas le courage de bouger. Avec un peu de chance, la personne qui arrivait appellerait l'infirmière, qui me laisserait rentrer chez moi. Quelqu'un d'autre se chargerait de monter cette maudite pile de papier et...

-Koizumi ?

Cette voix... Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi, sur toute les personnes de l'établissement, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _Lui _qui me trouve ?

Cette pensée m'avait pris une fraction de seconde. J'ouvris rapidement les yeux et vis son visage inquiet penché sur moi.

-Koizumi, ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

Il fit une courte pause et repris :

-Me dis pas que t'es tombée dans l'escalier !

Il semblait assez alarmé à présent. Normal, je me taisais toujours, ce qui était inhabituel chez moi. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage, je lançais :

-Bien sur que si, je suis tombée dans l'escalier ! Mais ça va, t'en fais pas.

Je me redressais pour m'asseoir et essuyais discrètement mes larmes pendant que Otani regardait les feuilles éparpillées autour de nous.

-Tu devais monter ça ? Fit-il d'un air consterné en désignant les papiers, mais y'en a une tonne ! T'avais personne pour t'aider ?

-Ben non, y'avait personne, puisque l'autre délégué m'avais laissée en plan pour allez jouer au basket ! Lançais-je, acerbe.

Sans remarquer son silence inhabituel, je continuais :

-En fait, c'est de ta faute, fichu nain !

Fermant les yeux, j'inspirais à fond pour me préparer à recevoir la réplique courroucée d'Otani. Qui ne vint pas. Surprise, je rouvrit les paupières et vis qu'il regardais ailleurs, l'air honteux.

Je ne comprenais pas : Otani ne manquait pourtant jamais une occasion de se lancer dans une de nos joutes verbales railleuses !

-Otani ?

-Excuse moi, dit-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux, stupéfaite. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais, sans me regarder, il se mit à ramasser les papier par terre. Comprenant qu'il ne désirait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, je l'aidais en silence mais, sous mon crâne, c'était la tempête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi il s'excusait? Pour ne jamais m'aider dans les tâches de délégués? Pour m'avoir laissé me débrouiller ?

Je ne comprenais pas et j'avais horreur de ne pas comprendre, surtout quand ça concernait Otani.

Comme nous avions finis de rassembler tout les papiers en deux piles bien nettes, Otani en saisit une et je me redressais pour saisir la seconde. Cependant, au moment où je pris appui sur ma jambe droite, celle-ci se déroba sous moi. La douleur, foudroyante, remonta le long de ma jambe et je basculais en avant, un gémissement de douleur. Otani posa son tas de feuille en catastrophe et s'approcha de moi. Ensuite il palpa doucement ma cheville, veillant à ne pas me faire mal.

-Je pense que c'est un claquage. J'en ai déjà eu, je pense que ça devrait aller si tu force pas trop.

-D'accord...

Le jeune homme se redressa et saisit à nouveau sa pile de feuille :

-Désolé, me lança-t-il avec un sourire un peu goguenard, mais je vais pas pouvoir monter tout ça tout seul : va falloir que tu m'aides !

Grommelant contre le manque de compassion du petit brun, je me mit debout avec précaution et saisit ma part de papier.

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas trop dur : A deux, c'était beaucoup plus facile! Prenant garde à ne pas trop m'appuyer sur ma jambe blessée, j'effectuais quelques pas maladroit vers l'escalier puis j'entrepris de le gravir, consciente d'Otani qui, dans mon dos, veillait à ce que je ne me casse pas la figure une deuxième fois. Mais nous avancions très lentement et, deux minutes plus tard, nous n'étions qu'à la moitié des marches. J'entendis un soupir derrière moi et vit Otani se mettre à ma hauteur. Manœuvrant avec l'adresse des joueurs de basket expérimenté, il fit passer le tas de feuille sur son bras gauche et plia le droit, de manière à ce que son coude soit à ma portée.

Je mis un certain temps à comprendre qu'il m'offrait un soutient puis je lui saisit le bras avec reconnaissance, m'appuyant sur lui pour mettre le moins de poids possible sur ma jambe droite. De cette manière, nous pûmes accélérer et nous atteignirent le haut des marches en un rien de temps.

Mais même revenus sur le sol plat, il ne retira pas son bras et je ne le lâchait pas non plus.

-Quand même, souffla-t-il quand nous arrivâmes devant la salle des professeurs, il faut toujours que je m'occupe de toi...  
Avant que j'ai pu répliquer, il poussa la porte et je fus contrainte de me taire. Ce nain ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Cependant, ma colère s'envola quand, une fois ressortit de la salle, il me tendit à nouveau son bras.

Nous effectuâmes quelques pas en silence et Otani finit par lâcher, a brule-pourpoint :

-Au fait, Umibozu ne va pas tarder à passer en ville ! Il faut absolument qu'on aille le voir !

La magie opéra une fois de plus :

-Non, c'est vrai ? Oh, il faut qu'on réserve nos places ! Kyah, Umibozu !

Le reste de la conversation porta bien évidemment sur notre chanteur préféré, de sorte que je n'eus même pas conscience du chemin effectué jusqu'à ce que l'on se retrouve devant chez moi.

Là, il y eut un moment de silence puis je le remerciais.

-C'est normal, répondit-il, j'allais pas te laisser rentrer chez toi toute seule, pas dans cet état. Si je l'avais fait, Nobu m'en aurait encore fait baver... Allez, à demain, et oublie pas le contrôle d'Histoire !

-Pfff, pas de risque que j'oublie un truc pareil, grognais-je.

Otani resta silencieux un instant puis éclata de rire, la tête renversée en arrière :

-Ahahaha, la tête que tu tire ! On dirait une vieille !

-Espèce de... grondais-je en faisant un pas vers lui, déterminée à lui mettre une raclée.

-Oh, du calme Koizumi, je te rappelle que t'as une cheville esquintée ! T'iras pas loin dans cet état.

Il arborait un grand sourire un peu niais et mon cœur s'emballa.

-Espèce de… répétais-je, avec beaucoup moins de conviction toutefois.

Il rit à nouveau et tourna les talons. Mais il se retourna à nouveau vers moi et me lança :

-Bon j'y vais, bye la géante!

Je sentis mon visage s'empourprer et je levais un poing menaçant vers lui :

-Sale nain ! Lui hurlais-je mais seul un petit rire me répondit.

Lentement, j'abaissais les bras pendant qu'un sourire se peignait sur mes traits :

Après tout, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu...

**Fin.**


End file.
